


Something there that wasn't there before

by iamgoku



Series: The Trickster's Knight [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Frigga (Marvel), Civil War Team Iron Man, Comments are moderated, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), FrostIron - Freeform, Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), I'm not putting up with trolls, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Protective Frigga (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, not wanda maximoff friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24773401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamgoku/pseuds/iamgoku
Summary: In the aftermath of the Avengers Civil War Tony was left with half a team and the fallout of Steve's actions to deal with.Despite being a Futurist, he couldn't have expected the arrival of Thor however, nor the refugees that accompanied him following the destruction of Asgard.He also couldn't have predicted that he would fall for a certain raven haired Trickster, or that they would find solace in each others arms.But hey, life is full of unexpected surprises.:Not a Fix-it. Please read the tags. Comments are moderated to avoid Team Cap trolling.
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Tony Stark
Series: The Trickster's Knight [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791700
Comments: 15
Kudos: 327





	Something there that wasn't there before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Good Times, Bad Decisions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18389912) by [Astrum_Ululatum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrum_Ululatum/pseuds/Astrum_Ululatum). 



> I'm on a roll with the Tony stories lately XD 
> 
> This is actually one I've had in my drive for awhile, only a few hundred words long, till I was struck with inspiration recently to write it out fully.
> 
> I didn't think the word count would be over 4000 words, but I started writing and it just kept going. What was meant to be a oneshot spilled over and will now be a series. 
> 
> I already have started the second story in this series, which will have Loki, Tony and Peter, as well as some more family-fluffyness. 
> 
> Like with my story 'A New Team (Done Right)' the comments here are moderated, as I'm not going to put up with TeamCap Trolls. If you want to read Steve-positive stuff......this isn't the story for you. 
> 
> And yes, the title comes from the Song from Beauty and the Beast, not my first choice for a title (the name for this series was supposed to be the title) but for some reason that line from the song kept popping up into my head so I chose it. 
> 
>   
> Also, for Female-Loki's appearance, I browsed around online and saw that some people suggested Katie Mcgrath for female Loki (some of you may know her as Morganna on Merlin, or Lena Luthor on Supergirl), and I thought she was perfect for the faceclaim. 
> 
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> 
> 
> Sorry for the pic spam XD But yeah, Katie is the faceclaim in this story when I write Loki's female form.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this story, and if so, please let me know in the comments. 
> 
> I will be trying to post the second oneshot in this series sometime on the weekend or next week. 
> 
> Until then, I hope you enjoy this first entry :D

Tony let out a tired sigh as he entered the elevator and glanced up.

“Friday” 

**_“Of course Boss”_ ** came the AI’s reply before the elevator began ascending to the penthouse floor of Stark Tower.

Leaning against the back of the elevator he ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes.

The meeting with the UN officials had been tiring and gone on for two hours more than Tony would have liked, but he’d grinned and bared it till finally had come to an end.

The aftermath of the Avengers _Civil War_ as the public had taken to calling it, was still being felt even almost two years after. Tony had done his best to start rebuilding the team with Rhodey, including some surprising additions like Hope Van Dyne aka The Wasp, he knew her dad didn’t have the greatest opinion of him due to his father being a dick back in the day, and that was putting it lightly. 

Peter was put on as a reserve along with a number of other official members including Daredevil and his team, which had been dubbed The Defenders.

Tony had wished he’d thought of that name sooner, it was so much better when you thought about it, giving people a sense of security and assurance.

Which was sorely needed after Rogers decided to go off the reservation, collapse a tunnel down during a chase, fuck up an airport and beat him senseless with his shield-no _his father’s shield_ , after he’d reacted emotionally after seeing the video of Barnes killing his parents.

Looking back on it in retrospect, he knew Barnes had been brainwashed and the whole Hydra controlling shit for decades, but he still should be brought before a court and jury to stand trial for his actions, especially during the whole _Civil War_ shit show, which fell into a different category to his Winter Soldier related crimes. 

Matt had plotted out several arguing factors in Barnes defence including diminished capacity and decades worth of PTSD.

But of course, none of it mattered as Barnes and the others were in _hiding_. 

Tony let out a snort as he shook his head, it was obvious where they were, even if a certain feline themed monarch didn’t seem fit to share it with the rest of the world.

Though his little sister seemed to have more sense than him, she’d contacted him shortly after Barnes had gone under the ice and asked about his BARF technology and the possible uses it could have in helping Barnes.

Tony had been hesitant at first, but eventually agreed, the young princess was a smart cookie and the two had bonded over their shared passion for science, as well as with Peter.

Though Peter and Shuri had almost instant friendly chemistry, going on about puzzling memes and topics the younger generation were seeped in that Tony struggled to comprehend.

Like seriously, what even was a “Yeet” ?

Anyway, in the end Shuri and Tony agreed that keeping Rogers and his merry band safely behind Wakandan borders was probably safest, letting the star spangled prick think he was a welcomed guest when in actuality, it was more akin to house arrest.

As long as he was in Wakanda, he couldn’t cause trouble in the rest of the world.

Though Lang had been returned a few months back, having missed his family and daughter, he didn’t give up Rogers or the others location, but had been able to cut a deal for house arrest in San Francisco, he and Hope had reconnected which had been mostly a long one sided argument of Scott being chastised and yelled at by the woman for his actions, which in fairness he seemed to feel pretty bad about when the Accords had been explained to him in full, both the original draft and the reformed newer additions that had been worked on since.

Scott had a tentative future position on the team as long as he obeyed the terms and conditions of his house arrest and the deal he’d made, as well as passed the mandatory training and psych eval.

There was no way they were having another Maximoff situation.

Looking up as the elevator sounded and opened on the penthouse floor, Tony walked in and quickly ditched his suit jacket, loosened his tie and making his way through the foyer into the living room, the electronically controlled window shades projecting a sunny bright atmosphere which was far better to look at then the gloomy overcast weather that was actually outside.

Collapsing down onto the long couch overlooking the projected shades, Tony was about to ask Friday to order takeout when another voice rang out. 

A long winded groan came from the entrance as Tony turned to see the person responsible walking in with a tired expression.

She was a woman who looked to be in her mid to late twenties and had dark raven black hair that was past her shoulders in length. Her green eyes met Tony’s and she gave him a small smile, showing her lips adorned with a light shade of lipstick. 

“Friday didn’t say you were back?” 

**_“Ms Odindottir asked for it to be a surprise, Boss”_ **

“Ah, I see” Tony said as she walked over and collapsed down on the couch as well, resting her legs over Tony’s and letting out another tired sigh.

“I know my brother and I have come a long way and I love him dearly, but sometimes I still just….” she trailed off with a playful growl.

“Want to stab him?” Tony asked teasingly.

“Oh believe me, the thought has crossed my mind” she said looking at him with a grin.

Tony still couldn’t believe how easily her smiles and grins alone could take his breath away so easily. 

“Though I guess stabbing your King, brother or not, would look bad in front of your people Loki, might lose a few of your new fans or maybe get banned from New Asgard” Tony said as she rolled her eyes.

Tony had been shocked to say the least when Thor had turned up, along with Loki and Bruce of all people, and bringing a spaceship full of Asgardian refugees along with him.

Apparently a giant horn headed fire guy had blown up their planet, after Thor and Loki had gotten into a fight with their older sister, whom they had no idea even existed till their father dropped that bombshell on them before carking it. 

And he thought Thor and Loki’s disputes were bad…

Oh and they also wound up on another alien planet where Hulk was apparently living it up in luxury while fighting in gladiator matches like some kind of gamma radiated Russel Crowe for a guy whom, from Bruce’s description ‘ _Looked like the 80s threw up all over Jeff Goldblum_ ’.

So yeah, he missed one crazy adventure. 

But in the end, Thor had asked for help in establishing a colony on Earth for the refugees. Tony was unsure of how well that would go down with an entire people, even with their reduced population after Hela’s killings, of Asgardians taking up refuge on Earth.

Spinning that to the UN hadn’t been easy, but in the end they had agreed to allowing Thor’s people to stay. 

Loki’s situation had been more difficult to work through, but had been made much easier after the admission that he had been under the effects of Mind Control and mental coercion during his time on Earth, having been made a pawn of an even greater threat.

This had actually been something that Tony had suspected, given the behaviour he exhibited. As well as Loki having fought the control and manipulations as best he could, which was evident in how the battle had been mostly contained in a small area of the city, and sending in smaller waves of forces when Loki could have sent the entire army to steamroll over them from the beginning. 

Thor felt even worse of his treatment of Loki, and his ensuing imprisonment, which Tony had been shocked to find out had involved no trial or review of his actions, simply sentenced to life imprisonment in the dungeons of Asgard. 

When asked why he didn’t plead his case, Loki admitted that he wouldn’t have been believed anyway by anyone other than his mother, and his father at the time was not willing to hear any defence. 

Thor, Loki and Bruce had also of course needed to be brought up to speed on everything that happened since they were gone, and they’d been at first shocked at finding out about the state of the Avengers.

Tony and Rhodey took some time to explain about the Accords, as well as calming Bruce by saying that Thaddeus Ross was no longer involved after Tony had done some digging and exposed a whole lot of dirty laundry Ross had stashed away, as well as his plans for the enhanced community. 

Thor had surprisingly been open to the idea of the Accords after having them explained in detail with Matt’s help and had been confused as to why Steve had apparently not been on board.

_“But it makes sense, your people merely wished for you to be accountable for your actions and have assurances. With so many crying out afraid and unsure, surely it is an acceptable approach to show them they need not fear you, and that you are listening to their wishes. If they cannot trust you to do this, how would they trust you to safeguard them?”_

Tony put it down to Thor’s years of training and learning to prepare himself for his royal status, as well as Loki’s, who was also able to see the Accords were merely a way of the public being able to trust their heroes could be trusted and counted on. 

And then of course, Tony had explained the rest of what happened, with Barnes, the airport fight, Siberia…

The sky around Stark tower had been filled with thunderous storm clouds when Thor had listened to his explanation, and Loki had looked positively murderous. 

Bruce had hulked out and Tony thought Hulk was going to leap out the window in a rage to go and find Steve, but he surprisingly turned and pulled Tony into a green muscle smothering hug. 

He later learned too about Thor and Loki’s mother’s death at the hands of Malekith and it made their reactions more understandable. If they had not known the identity of their mother's killer, and someone close to them had kept it a secret for that long, they would have a similar reaction.

Thor’s relationship with Tony had been somewhat shaky after their first meeting, and had improved much during their time on the team. The whole Ultron incident which had led to Thor choking Tony in front of everyone, had been smoothed over when Thor had approached Tony after the battle of Sokovia and personally apologized for his actions, having discovered the mind stone was responsible for Ultron’s true creation and having hijacked the programming. 

Tony had been grateful for the apology, but still expressed that Thor should take greater care when dealing with baseline humans.

It also stung that Thor was the only member of the team who had apologized for blaming him in regards to Ultron. Steve and the others had still brought it up on multiple occasions to the point where Tony stopped trying to defend himself.

Rhodey of course had believed Tony after having the situation explained to him, as well as the intricacies of the mind stone’s effect. And Vision had known all along, having access to the stone, though now free of any malicious intent that had been placed in Ultron.

As Tony continued to help the Asgardians settle in to life on Earth, he also found himself spending a lot of time with Loki. 

The Trickster God began also in turn visiting Tony in Stark Tower, having at first reminded him of the drink Tony had promised, which soon became a regular occurrence.

Rhodey, Pepper and Happy had been at first understandably concerned, especially given Loki’s past actions, but Thor and even Bruce had vouched for Loki which had put them at ease, as did Loki’s genuine demeanor.

However the most surprising aspect of Tony’s growing friendship with Loki, was the discovery of his gender fluidity. 

Having gone to visit Thor and the Asgardians one day, Tony was surprised to find Loki in female form assisting Valkyrie with her duties, upon seeing Tony however she quickly made herself scarce.

Loki later came to visit the tower and had actually been apprehensive about Tony’s reaction to her female form. He tried to reassure her that he wasn’t freaking out or mad at her, which she seemed to be worried he would be. 

When he asked why she thought he would react like that, Loki went on to explain. 

~0~

_“I...I haven’t had the best experience showing people my female form” Loki began, her hands resting in her lap as she sat across from Tony, still eyeing him with apprehension._

_“When I was younger I always had strange feelings whenever I saw Sif and other ladies on Asgard, feelings I couldn’t quite identify or understand. When I began more advanced studies of magic under my mother’s tutelage I came across a means of transforming my body into a female form, not just an outward glamour, but true transformation. Out of curiosity I attempted the transformation and well…” Loki trailed off motioning to her body._

_“I was at first so shocked and surprised, I took in my appearance and I was overcome with a sense of…well it’s hard to describe, it was like what I was in that moment felt right, I felt as if so many burdens and pressures were suddenly eased, and I liked it. I went to show my parents what I had achieved”_

_Tony nodded slowly, not interrupting as Loki continued._

_“My Father however...he was not so enthused as I was. He demanded I change back to my ‘proper’ self, and that I should not go around debasing the royal household with such deceptive impropriety” she continued, her eyes lowering to the floor as she spoke._

_“Your dad sounds like a dick” Tony said, to which Loki snorted softly._

_“At times, yes, he could be” she said, returning her gaze to him._

_“Anyways, I returned to my male form and returned to my chambers, feeling like I had done something wrong, but at the same time questioning why it had felt so right. My mother later visited and consoled me, and we spoke of my transformation, I explained as best I could and asked her why I felt the way that I did, she explained to me that there were those who sometimes felt more comfortable in the form of the opposite gender to which they were born, and some even would seek to live that way permanently”_

_“They had people like that on Asgard too?” Tony asked with curiosity._

_Loki mulled over her words for a moment before replying._

_“It existed,” she began. “But it was not socially acceptable, much like how many people are treated here, on Asgard it was looked down upon. Forcing people who felt this way to hide their true feelings and only express themselves behind closed doors”_

_“Thor once found me in this form in my chambers trying on several items of female clothing and mocked me for it before leaving, I was terrified he would tell Father, but luckily he ran into Mother first and told her. She then took him to his chambers and reprimanded him for making fun of me, and explained to him as best she could how I felt and why it wasn’t wrong in her eyes. A few hours passed before Thor came to my room after I had changed back into my male form, he apologized to me for what he said….he genuinely apologized for it. He said that he wasn’t going to tell our father and that while he still couldn’t fully understand it, he would try to, and wouldn’t make fun of me for it…” Loki said before pausing, her expression softening._

_“He even said that when he was King, he would change the laws and make it so I could be free to look and present myself as I wished, that I was still his sibling, be it brother or sister and that wouldn’t change” she said as her eyes misted over slightly before she quickly wiped them._

_“For all our conflict in later years, and my feelings of inadequacy compared to him and our disagreements, that was one thing that always remained true. He never made fun of me for that again and always defended me, even to his friends”_

_“So people knew other than your family?” Tony asked, now engrossed in Loki’s tale._

_“Sif and The Warriors three knew of it. The first time they did, was when I was caught unawares in my chambers in my female form by Fandral who had come to collect me at Thor’s behest, he was enamored by my appearance-”_

_“Can’t say I blame him” Tony said cutting in with a small smile, causing Loki to falter in her words slightly before clearing her throat._

_“Yes, well he tried to charm me of course, saying that I would like his company more than ‘Loki’s’, thinking I was some girl that had won ‘Loki’s’ attention. Thor and the others however had decided on coming to find me after several minutes of me speaking to Fandral, I had become relaxed in conversation with him, it was relaxing and freeing to speak with someone else in that form without them knowing. However when Thor and the others came in, Thor saw Fandral and myself, and knowing Fandral’s womanizing ways reacted on instinct, telling him to get away from me and using my name. I returned to my normal form, and this of course shocked them” Loki said before chuckling slightly._

_“Fandral almost fainted when he saw that the ‘alluring maiden’ he had been so captivated with was actually me the entire time” she began before frowning._

_“Thor quickly silenced any negative words about me, and asked me to join them with their activities, later however when we returned I was taken aside by father, he had found out about the incident and punished me for it, saying that it I should not be using that form in my ‘tricks’ and debasing myself in front of others”_

_“So I stopped turning into my female form after that, keeping it hidden away, only ever using it when I sometimes left Asgard, but even when I left our realm I mostly kept it hidden, out of paranoia more than anything”_

_Tony was silent for several seconds, digesting all that he had heard before moving around the table and sitting next to Loki._

_“So, do you prefer being like this? A female I mean, all the time?” he asked._

_Loki looked at him, slight surprise still showing in her features before nodding slowly._

_“Y-yes, I do. I don’t mind being in my male form on rare occasions, but this is how I wish to be normally.”_

_“And you thought that I would react negatively, that’s why you ran off earlier…” Tony said, causing her to look away._

_“I...I just, I didn’t know how you would react. And after everything that’s happened with you helping us, and more personally with the two of us becoming...closer, I feared that you would not accept me, like this” she said motioning to herself._

_“Closer?” Tony queried as he stared back at her._

_“Like friends, or something...more” he said quietly, causing Loki to look down to the floor once more._

_“I’m sorry, if I insinuated anything...I didn’t mean to make you-” she began before Tony placed a hand on her cheek, silencing her as she turned to meet his gaze._

_“You don’t have to be sorry” He began before reaching down and placing his hand on hers._

_“And I didn’t say you were wrong, about us being closer. If you’d like to be more, or to at least...see where things go, I’d be open to that”_

_Loki stared back at him in silence for several moments, her expression shifting from apprehension to surprise, before resting on uncertainty._

_“A-Are you certain?” she asked._

_“If you don’t want to-” Tony began softly before she cut him off._

_“No!” Loki exclaimed lightly before quieting her tone. “I mean, I do. I’m just concerned as to how people will think, if we were to ‘see where things go’”_

_“Rhodey, Pepper and Happy are all cool with you now, Vision was fine with you to begin with, and I’m sure I can withstand any lightning powered protective big brother speech Thor might throw at me….as well as anything physical he might throw at me” Tony finished mostly to himself._

_Loki however shook her head with a saddened expression._

_“I’m not talking about them, I mean the public, the people out there”_

_Tony’s hand squeezed hers lightly as he replied._

_“This isn’t Asgard” He began firmly. “And yeah, I can’t pretend that things aren’t all perfect here, people like you still face a ton of descrimination, and prejudice and outright hatred in the world.”_

_“But there’s also so many people who will accept you, support you and not judge it for it.” he continued._

_“Myself included”_

_Loki’s eyes once more misted over lightly before she sniffled and wiped them on her sleeve._

_“You’re absolutely sure, that you want this...with me” she questioned again, green eyes staring back at him, still holding traces of vulnerability, but also a hint of hope._

_Instead of answering Tony moved closer, still looking her in the eyes and moved his hand back up to the side of her head before capturing her lips in a soft kiss._

_Her eyes widened momentarily before closing as she relaxed into the kiss, several seconds passed as the two kissed softly before Tony broke it, moving back only slightly and keeping their faces close to one another._

_“Does that answer your question?” Tony said softly._

_Loki licked her lips slightly, still staring back at Tony as she nodded softly._

_“Oh and for the record” Tony continued leaning forward once more till their lips were just shy of touching._

_“Both your forms are sexy as hell”_

_Tony quickly found himself pulled into another kiss by Loki, this time with more force and passion behind it as the two embraced one another._

_~0~_

“So, how was your meeting?” Loki asked as Tony gave a tired sigh. 

“Mostly going over the same stuff as the other day” Tony said as he removed Loki’s heels.

She let out a small appreciated groan as he began massaging her feet, the heels having taken their toll on her after wearing them for so long.

“You know I was considering just dropping Rogers off to the authorities myself due to all the trouble he’s caused, even while still in exile. Could wrap him up and add a nice red bow to complete the look” Loki said as she leaned back on the couch with a soft sigh.

“Is that all you’ve thought of doing to him?” Tony asked with a smirk.

“Oh you know it’s not, though it’s one of the more G rated ideas. You know there’s much more explicit and deserving punishments I devised for that traitorous bastard” she said with a slight snarl, causing Tony to continue his massage with a smile.

“Now now, don’t let Rogers spoil this evening for us. I was going to order some takeout, and we still have some movies left over from the movie night last weekend we can watch” Tony said as Loki nodded before opening her eyes and giving him a small grin.

“You know, we could use a nice warm bath after the long day we’ve had” she said causing Tony to turn to her.

“Oh, could we?” he asked rhetorically. 

Nodding to him, Loki stood up and began walking away from the couch, causing Tony to get up quickly and follow along. 

“Friday, can you order a few dishes from that Thai place we ordered from last time, and some desserts too”

 **_“Should I wait until you and Ms are almost done with your...bath”_ **Friday said with a slight teasing note to her tone.

Rolling his eyes slightly, but smiling nonetheless, Tony nodded. 

“Sure thing baby girl” 

“Tony, are you coming?” Loki’s voice from the end of the hall called out, as Tony turned he saw her clothes had been discarded on the floor in a enticing trail for him to follow, causing him to hurry after her.

Tony may have lost a lot during the _Civil War_ , but in the aftermath had gained so much, and all things considered even though there were still hardships he faced, he wasn’t doing it alone. He finally had a real team, and friends and allies he trusted to support him.

And having an incredibly sexy goddess for a girlfriend didn’t hurt either. 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And there you have it, another Team Iron Man story, and my first time writing FrostIron. 
> 
> Was it ok? 
> 
> I enjoyed writing it and exploring this pairing for the first time, and hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
